


No Cat Left Behind

by Immabewriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immabewriting/pseuds/Immabewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly comes home to find that Sherlock has taken in some little friends~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cat Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic of any kind so please be nice! Its short and sweet for your drabble needs. Also special thanks to Alfador for helping me a bit in this fic. :3 Please R&R! :)

No Cat Left Behind.

Molly opened the door to the Baker Street flat, tired. Work was rough today and all she wanted to do was to soak in a bath and, maybe watch some crap telly with Sherlock if he was in the mood. She walked down the hall and called his name to see if he was there. 

“Sherlock! Are you home?” she called out as she came into the dining room. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet but I’m going to—“ she stopped mid sentence taking in the sight.

There on the floor was Sherlock, sprawled out with four or five kittens crawling on him and walking around him. “Sherlock…? Whats this…?” Molly asked. He looked up.

 “Oh… Hello Molly…” Sherlock replied simply. One of the kittens pawed at the edge of his coat. 

“Hello, whats with all the cats…?” she picks a light orange kitten up and it mews in her  face. 

“Well… I was walking home and there was a box filled with all of these kittens and… It didn’t seem right to leave any behind.” He said in his stoic tone, although she couldn’t take him seriously as one of the kittens laid on his head and meowed. She giggled and looked at the orange one in her hands. 

“You’ll feed them all?” she asked as if he was a little school boy.

“Yes,” he answered.

“They don't stay kittens forever I hope you realize this,”

“I know! I know! I’ll take good care of them I promise!” he pleaded. She giggled and sat down next to him, petting the orange kitten. 

“Well, there is only one thing left to do,” she said.

He looked at her confused “What…?”

“Naming them Mr. Holmes!” she laughed and he smiled.

“I want to name this one Sherlock Jr.! It looks like me, see?” he picked up the black cat and held it up next to his own face for comparison. Molly simply giggled.

“Yes, just like you.”


End file.
